Tainted Love
by Embyr Black
Summary: a song fic to tainted love. read to find out. not to bad if i do say so myself. *~*Embyr Black*~*


**"Tainted Love"**  
  
  


"I'm pregnant." Was all I said. Judging by the look on my loves face I don't think he was happy with what I told, but he responses was not what I expected to hear and was something I was not going to do.

"Your What?! Get rid of it!" he said angrily. His face was etched in fury and had no signs of lightning up.

"I will not. That's murder and I refuse to do such a thing, how could you even suggest such a thing?" I was pissed. How dare he suggest such a thing to me. But his true colors were starting to show. At first he had seemed different from the other richies I had met before. He looks like your prince charming from a fairy tale. Tall dark and handsome. And that's when things started to go downhill from there.

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  


Time passed us by and soon there was only a few months left before I was to give birth to my child. He had finally gotten used to the idea of a child and I thought he had accepted it. But then one night I had decided to tell him my secret. This has haunted me since we started seeing each other. Nobody knows my secret, not even the friend I was staying with at the time. Everyone has their deep dark secret they keep till death or some choose to share theirs with others. I decided that I couldn't keep this one. He would have to know. After all there was the chance by child would be born with my gift and both would have to know. I never realized that I would live to regret telling my secret but I would soon find out. 

  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
  


"I'm a witch." Was all I could say. We had sat down to dinner that night and in the middle of the main course I just said it. There was silence for a while and it was killing me. I didn't know it then but I would soon wish that it had killed me and not given him the chance to do what he did. "Oh" was all he said. He didn't look too happy about it. Things changed after that he wasn't as sweet or nice or as gentle w/ me as before. "So there's a chance the baby could be one?" I nodded and that was like signing my life away. Little did I know that once I had told my secret, that's what I did. I had signed my life away that night.

  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  


That night was one of the worse of my life. I have never been belittled or defaced, as I was that night. But I should have known all along that something like this was going to happen. He was a rich boy and I a poor girl. The next day he tried making it up too me saying he was sorry and he didn't mean any of it. I should have gotten a truth potion but I didn't and I shall forever regret that also. At first I was heisatent at believing him. He said everything you could think of to make it up, sent gifts after gifts. After a month had passed I finally caved in. deep down I knew better and something was telling me not to go back to him. But did I listen? No I didn't, and that's another thing I added to my list of regrets.

  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love   
Tainted love  
  


He often sent me cookies w/ powered sugar on them. I ate them not knowing better. I didn't find out till it was way to late to do anything about it. For two weeks I ate up everything he sat in front of me. Then I started to feel sick. I blew it off thinking it was just the baby or that I ate something that it didn't agree w/. Never once did I think he would do that.

  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  


I still had a week to go before the baby was due when I went into an early labor. I went to the best doctors around. He had shown a totally new face in the last few weeks. He was paying for the best doctors and everything. But I also didn't know that he had been talking to them also. He said things about me that weren't true. Asking the doctor why it was coming early his response was not what I wanted to hear but it let reality slap me in the face a few good times and then beat me with a stick. "Don't play dumb with me. You know full well why and you should be ashamed of yourself! You not only disgrace the name of God but you put your baby's life into danger as well. Chances are the baby wont make it. If you make it the police will be after you for sure. Or at least put you in a mental house. What gave you the idea you needed to sacrifice you and your baby for something that doesn't even exist. You should be glad this isn't the old days where people are burned at the stake for practicing such things." And then it hit me. All along he had this planned. Ever since I told him my secret he had planned to get rid of my child and me. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Somehow I managed to transfer all my power and life into my baby so he or she could survive. I lived to see my baby boy born and give him a name. I gave him his fathers name and my father's name. Tom Marvolo Riddle would live even if I couldn't. I died shortly after naming him. My heart had been broken in so many places that there was no way it could ever me fixed and all I cared about was seeing my baby live. I would not admit it but I cried to myself the whole I was pregnant. I still can't believe that he could treat me in such a way. I had given him everything I could and more and he gave me his tainted love.

  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love


End file.
